fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Atom Hikaro
This article was written by Atom45. Please do not edit this fiction without the author's permission. Go fourth and fear no evil! Draw you sword and show then you power --Atom Hikaro Atom Hikaro '( 原子光不明, Adam licht) is a Legend of Zelda / Soulcalibur fan character / origonal Character created by 'Atom45 He is the main protagonist in the Legend of Zelda & Soul Calibur fan series Legacy of Hyrule (or posted as Chronicles of Hyrule in some places). What lies in his soul is Justice ''' Personality Traits: After his death he came back and was given the power of the Phoenix. Phobias: His has a huge fear of spiders. Favorite Colors: White and Blue. Favorite Scents: The Smell of the ocean Favorite Foods: Apples, Hamburgers, Ale Other Favorites: Swords, armor, books, Strengths: Atom can move faster then the eye can see making him almost invisible until he attacks. Atom and Angel are capable to merge together to form the Devine Crusader, A knight with Angelic Armor and Huge Fiery Wings. But perhaps his greatest strength is the love of his family. Weaknesses: Atom is scared of Spiders. The only time he was petrified with fear was when he had to fight Armorgoma. Even though his family is his greatest strength it is also his greatest weakness, as he will rush into a situation without thinking if they are in danger. Biography When Atom was but a baby he was left of the doorstep of the captain of the Hylian Guard with a note covered in blood it said “This is Atom please take care of him where I can not.” During his Teenage years Atom’s teenage years was somewhat trouble and filled with crime. But no matter what there was a girl, Angel Hikaro, who always saw something good in him. Eventually he would be caught and arrested. His father however agreed to lift his sentence under the condition that Atom joined the Hylian Guard. After two years of severice he was the youngest person ever to be promoted to the rank of Captain of the Hylian Army. As what happens with most Soldiers Atom received orders that he would be serving a term at the In Hyrule Castle. The night before he was to leave he dreamed that Bublin soldiers were chasing a girl. Atom woke up the next morning realizing that he was already late and he would never make it to Hyrule castle gates before dark Hurrying up to get ready for his trip he headed out where Angel was standing She seemed concerned about Atom leaving. Atom assured her that he would be fine and that she shouldn’t worry about her. As Atom rushed on his steed to Hyrule Castle Town he saw a girl being attacked by Bublin’s Just like in his dream He quickly turned towards the girl and her attackers. He sustained minor injuries in the battle before defeating the enemies. However he heard the Horn of Bublin Riders in the East and knew that getting to Hyrule Castle would be impossible. He quickly picked up the Girl and headed back towards home. But he would never make it without being overrun by the riders. Despite his efforts he was knocked off his horse and beaten almost to the point of death. Before he passed out, he saw Soldiers of the Hylian army come to his aid being lead by his father. Several days later he woke up in the Sanctuary in Kakariko. He was that he should have been killed from his injuries. When Angel came in to see him he realized his feelings for her had changed, that he might actually be in love with her. It was also at this time He was told that the girl he rescued was named Cassandra Alexandra and that she had told them that Hyrule Castle was over taken and their leader was a man who looked like the hero Link but was dressed in black. After his wounds healed he went outside of the village where he walked up on Cassandra sitting on the ground he sat down beside her and the two begun to talk. Eventually Cassandra said that she never did properly thank him for helping her as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. After a couple of seconds Atom pulled away from her. Cassandra apologized if she was being to forward with him. And he explained that he had feelings for someone else. Just then one of the Guardsmen came down and told Atom that Angel is going crazy looking for him. When Atom returned to the village where he was informed that they were preparing a counter attack on the castle. Before leaving Angel begged Atom to go with him. Atom told her that she would be safer here. She said someone needed to watch his back. Atom spouted off about why she wanted to protect him so bad. Because I love you she shouted. The two grew silent for a couple of seconds as a tear started rolling down her check as she started running off. Atom grabbed her hand and pulled her back and gave her a kiss before preparing for battle. After a while Atom and the guards with the aid of the Hero Link retook the Castle and freed the Princess Zelda. As Atom was watching the surrounding landscape from a tower, he noticed Smoke from Kakariko. Atom imminently thought Angel was in danger, and rushed as fast as he could back. By the time he had gotten there, the enemy had taken Angel and killed Atom’s Father. After Atom helped take care of the remaining attackers, Atom gave chase but was unable to find Angel’s kidnapers. As he looked across the landscape he remembered a legend of the seven sages in the Arbiters Grounds, maybe they could help him out somehow. When he got to the Grounds the Sages told him about how Angel was the light and if she was sacrificed it would allow Ganon to return to Hyrule. He was also told that the must find shard of the Twilight Mirror and that would be the only one that remained was with the Dark Hero. Atom was also given a map that pointed to the location of the Dark Hero. Eventually he found Dark Link and defeated him. He took the Twilight Mirror and was transported to the Dark World in front of Gannon’s Tower. Inside He found Angel bound to an Alter As he undid the chains he was attacked by Tira. During the battle His sword along with Tira’s Ring Blade were both broken. Tira eventually got the upper hand and begun choking Atom it was then that Angel grabbed a fragment of the sword and Stabbed it into Tira’s back. As Atom and Angel were leaving something threw a knife Atom stepped infront of it and was stabbed just before they were transported to the Ordon Springs where Atom fell dead. As Angel cried over him a tear fell on the handle of the blade trickled down the blade and into the wound within a few seconds Atom’s wound was covered in light Angel pulled the blade out Atom woke up would fully healed. Afterwards the Sprit of the Spring, Ordona, appeared And explained that it would not be them but their children would be the ones to defeat Ganon. Within a year the two were married and having twins Jason and Tiffany. Who in their own right would become legends in Hyrule. Weapons '''Ancient Thunder A blade handed down from his Adopted Father where it was passed down from his father before him. This blade was destroyed in a battle agenist Tira. Neo Thunder A blade formed to replace his sword Ancient Thunder. Scales of Infinite Justice A sword with the scales of justice engraved into the hilt, the blade is enchanted never to go dull making its Justice increadably swift. Phoenix Blade A gift from Golden Eagle, Under normal condations no human would be able to weild such a blade, However the spirt of the Phoenix inside of Atom forces the blade to literally bend to his will. Fallen Hero In accordance with Hylain tradition this sword is presented to the family of those who have died in battle. Iblis Named after the Fire God of Soleanna, this sword engulfs the user in fire but dose not consume him. Atom uses this sword to become the Phoenix Reborn Master Sword The sword wielded by the Hero of Hyrule. Four Sword It is said that anyone that weilds this sword will be shattered. However instead of being killed like was once thought, removing this sword will turn the wielder into The-Four-that-were-one. Pool Cue Good in bar fights but in an actually battle might prove less then useful. Lightsaber A strange sword made of pure light Ancient Thunder Twili This sword was orgionally destroyed in battle with Tira, afterwords it was reforged by Midna and endowed with the Power of Twilight. Voiceovers: Intro Voice Overs: Wisdom, Power and Courage guides his blade. His greatest weapon is the love for his family. Enterances: Draw your sword and show them your power You have a death wish, I shall grant it! You dare challenge a knight of the guard Leave me and my family alone. Your evil ways will come to an end one way or another The song of my blade will be your death. As long as I draw breath, I have a chance! Just shut up already And I was having a good day! This is not the time to mess with me. Victories: When a death seeker dies it is no apology. Be lucky I was in a good mood and allowed you to live I shall defeat the evil of the Ages May the force of Wisdom, Power and Courage guide you always. You were a fool to challenge a captain of the guard! You sould of cowered when you had the chance. Toady I allow you to live, tommorow I might not. Damnit you got blood on my sword I wasted my Time on you? You messed up my tunic! Special Enterances: (Angel) Angel I don't want to Hurt you. (Eagel) Your about to be a roasted Canarie (Tira) Shutup Little Green Riding Bitch! (Tiffany) I always taught my daughter to fight for what she believes in. (Jason) Jason, are we going to have to go thought this again? (Any Zabel) Lets see how strong Zebles really are! (Any Ryugami) Your Dragon heart won't help you now! (Draga) Draga, what would your mother think of you now? (Tela) Tela, what have you done to yourself? (Maria) Lets see how strong the Vipers bite really is. Special Victories: (Eagel, Jet) Eagle, cool your Jet! (Jason) I sorry Jason, that was a lesson I didn't want to teach you. (Tiffany) Tiffany, I am proud of you (Draga) Take care of my Daughter and Grandchildren or I will take care of you. (Tira) Tira, my patients with you grows thin! (Joshua) That was one Hell of a fight Joshua (Youshimitshu) I am Atom Hikaro, behold my magnificence! (Maria) Looks like the Vipers bite has no Venom! (Angel) Angel...I'm sorry (Death) If you ever come near my family again I will arrange your next meeting with the Grim Reaper. Category:Atom45 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Soulcalibur Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Males